Toxic
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Lucius Malfoy hat für eine junge Zaubertrank Brauerin eine interessante Aufgabe. Sie soll ihm ein nicht nachweisbares Gift herstellen, darf aber niemals nach den Hintergünden fragen... Doch wird sie sich daran halten? Und was wird sie als "Lohn" erhalte


_**Disclaimer: Alle H.P. Charas gehören J.K. Rowling (weil ich weiß wie man einen Disclaimer macht!) Bin spontan allein zu Haus und habe totale Langeweile, daraus resultiert diese Story! Ich habe im Moment noch keine Ahnung wovon sie handeln wird oder wer drin vorkommt, aber mal schauen ^.^ Achja, Hali Crescent gehört mir (sorry für den Namen, aber den musste ich nehmen, als Widmung für mein vor kurzem gestorbenes Pferd). Ha, mir ist grad das Pairing eingefallen ^.^ Ich nehm einfach mal Lucius, jaaaa das ist eine sehr gute Idee ^.~ mal schauen was das gibt. Achso spielt zu Lucius Zeit nach der Schule ^.^ Also schon der ältere sexy Mann *sabber * Inspiriert hat mich dazu übrigens das dümmste und peinlichste Lied was es gibt ^.^ Britney Spears ~Toxic! Egal ^.~Wer mich kennt weiss ja, was ich normalerweise für Musik höre. Achja, Hali ist meiner Hali nachempfunden, also nicht der typische Kakyuu Charakter ^.^ *gomene * **_

_Toxic _

_With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic__**? **_

_**Chapter 1. "Poison Girl"**_

"Natürlich, Liebes, Sie werden sich in unserem Haushalt sicher wohl fühlen." Narcissa Malfoy lächelte ihr gewohntes, kaltes Lächeln und berührte die Junge Frau, die ihr Gegenüber stand an der Schulter.

„Miss Crescent, ich zeige ihnen noch ihr Zimmer, danach wird sich mein Mann um alles Weitere kümmern. Sie wollen sicher ihre Sachen abstellen."

Die Angesprochene nickte kurz und folgte Narcissa Malfoy durch einen Flur, der eher einem Säulengang in einem Tempel ähnelte.

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die wertvollen Gemälde an den Wänden, die Statuen und Seltsam anmutenden Gegenstände, die sich auf ihrem Weg befanden. Nach einer Weile blieb Narcissa vor einer der vielen Türen stehen.

„Dies ist ihr Gemach, Miss Crescent. Ich hoffe Sie werden es als angenehm betrachten."

Hali nickte kurz und schaute sich um.

„Ich lasse Sie nun allein, ich bin zurzeit sehr beschäftigt. Das Büro meines Mannes befindet sich in der oberen Etage. Direkt das erste Zimmer links, das können sie nicht verfehlen. Er erwartet sie dort."

Damit drehte sich die ältere Frau um und verließ das Zimmer.

Hali drehte sich grübelnd um die eigene Achse und betrachtete ihr neues Heim. Es war geräumig und hell. Ein kleiner Balkon führte nach draußen und ein Badezimmer hatte sie auch.

Die dunkelhaarige Frau warf ihr Gepäck mit einem Ruck auf das große Himmelbett und erwog, sich das Zimmer genauer zu betrachten, doch nach einer Weile rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Sie war zum Arbeiten hier, ihr Zimmer anschauen konnte sie sich nachher auch in aller Ruhe noch.

Vorsichtig öffnete Hali die schwere Eichentür und lugte um die Ecke. Das große Gemäuer war ihr nicht geheuer.

Nach kurzer Zeit huschte sie aus ihrem Zimmer und machte sich auf dem Weg in die obere Etage, was sich als gar nicht so einfach herausstellte. Das Haus schien hunderte von Türen zu haben, nur keine Treppe. Mindestens fünf Minuten war sie herum geirrt, bis sie nach einigem hin und her eine Treppe gefunden hatte, die nach oben führte.

Dort angekommen stand sie ein wenig unschlüssig und zögerlich vor dem Büro von Lucius Malfoy. Sie hatte nur eine vage Ahnung, was sie erwartete, aber trotzdem schlug ihr Herz schneller, schließlich musste sie einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen.

Schwerfällig klopfte sie an der Tür und wartete, bis eine kalte Stimme sie herein bat.

„Miss Crescent, ich habe schon auf Sie gewartet." Lucius Malfoy bat sie in sein großes Büro und schüttelte ihr die Hand.

„Hallo." brachte Hali nur heraus, das war das einzige, was ihr im Moment einfallen wollte.

„Setzen Sie sich doch, Miss Crescent." sagte Malfoy in gewohnt selbstsicherem Ton und bat ihr einen Stuhl an. Hali kam der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich.

Als sich auch Lucius Malfoy gesetzt hatte, begann er mit gewohnt professioneller Stimme zu sprechen.

„Wie Sie sich vielleicht vorstellen können, geht es um eine relativ komplizierte Aufgabe, aber ich bin sicher mit ihren Fähigkeiten werden Sie mich zufrieden stellen können. Ich habe nicht um sonst eine der besten Giftmischerinnen… nun verzeihen sie mir dieses Wort, aber das sind sie für mich, engagiert."

„Nun ich nehme an, Sie haben mich nicht für Gerede herbestellt. Darf ich also erfahren, worum es sich bei meiner „Aufgabe" handelt?"

„Sie wollen direkt zur Sache kommen? Das gefällt mir, Miss Crescent. Es scheint ein Vergnügen zu sein, mit ihnen zu Arbeiten."

Er lehnte sich lächelnd in seinem Sessel zurück und starrte sie aus seinen unergründlichen grauen Augen an. „Sie werden mir ein Gift brauen, und zwar aus Schlafmohn. Kaum nachweisbar, aber sehr effizient. Meinen Berechnungen nach dauert das ungefähr einen Monat. Und ehe sie Fragen wofür: Fragen sie nicht! Es erwartet Sie eine, nun sagen wir, großzügige Entschädigung für ihre „Unwissenheit". Es steht ihnen frei, sollten Sie derartiges mit ihrem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren können, können sie unverzüglich mein Haus wieder verlassen."

Hali nickte leicht.

„Es liegt an ihnen, Miss Crescent." Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit ergriff sie seine Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Ich muss ihnen wirklich sagen, es ist eine wahre Freude mit ihnen Geschäfte zu machen."

Lucius lächelte zufrieden…


End file.
